Una mision no tan fallida
by Sweethlove
Summary: Una… dos… tres. Si, eran tres si no contaba la pequeña fisura casi imperceptible en una de las esquinas. ¡Pero que bien! Ahora ya sabía cuántas grietas tenía el condenado techo.


**UNA MISION NO TAN FALLIDA**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Uno… dos… tres. Sí, eran tres si no contaba la pequeña fisura casi imperceptible en una de las esquina. ¡Pero qué bien! Ahora ya sabía cuántas grietas tenía el condenado techo.

El olor nauseabundo que desprendía aquel veterano y sucio sofá, concebía que todas sus entrañas se estrujaran a tal grado de querer devolver el pobre sándwich que había ingerido al mediodía como almuerzo. Suspiró vagamente, intentando comprender cómo demonios había llegado a una situación tan irritante para sus sentidos y aún así, haber logrado mantenerse en su eje para no despellejar al primero que se cruzara por su camino. Se removió incomoda sobre el sillón, tratando de adoptar una postura más cómoda, pero a estas altura eso era algo imposible. Pensó en seguir desnudando las imperfecciones del techo para matar el tiempo, no es como si tuviera una opción mejor; aunque la escaza iluminación que perduraba en la choza le impedía tener un enfoque más claro de lo que en verdad era el _"techo"_. Le pareció ver como una gran mancha impregnada en la losa comenzaba a moverse, sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia; quizás el parpadeó constante de las velas había creado ese efecto, ¿no?

Ahora bien, seguramente muchos de ustedes estarán preguntándose a qué va todo esto: simple. Se podría nombrar una extensiva lista de motivos por los cuales nuestra querida chica de mota rosácea se encuentra en lugar tan despectivo a punto de morir por causa de muerte cerebral producto del aburrimiento. Pero primero, iniciemos por el principio de la historia para comprender mejor los hechos de este… ¿caótico? Quizás, relato:

Estaban en otoño, estación perfecta del año para que el clima tuviera sus cambios de temperaturas y alteraciones como mujer en pleno período de menstruación; de igual modo, fecha perfecta para la asignación de misiones, ¿cierto? ¡Por las cuentas del rosario! La vieja de la Hokage imponía misiones en cualquier fecha, estación, día, mes y hora del año, por lo que esta vez le tocó a su pupila pródiga. Su misión constaba en un viaje directo y rápido a la aldea del rayo; al parecer estaban por formar una alianza y solo faltaba acordar algunos detalles, por lo que ella sería la intermediaria entre Konoha y el Rayo; en otras palabras, como ella diría, la vocera.

Los primeros dos días no fueron tan estresantes como pensó que serían, o bueno, no en comparación con lo que vendría más tarde. Si bien, para llegar a su destino, debía atravesar un trayecto largo, confiaba que a paso rápido llegaría en tres días y medio. Sin embargo, toda esta planificación se fue por el caño a la media mañana del tercer día cuando una leve tormenta –según ella-, azotaba a todo pulmón en medio del bosque en el que se encontraba. Al principio no era tanto como para impedirle el paso, pero luego está "leve llovizna", como la definía ella, paso a mayores obligándola a desviarse de su camino en dirección a un pequeño pueblo que se haya cerca del perímetro. Se hospedó en una _"cabaña"_ –por así decirlo, dado que de cabaña no tenía ni la arquitectura- que halló a un buen precio. Todo parecía marchar bien, pero para su mala suerte, a la media hora de su estancia allí, como consecuencia de la lluvia, los interruptores de energía hicieron cortocircuito ocasionando un corte de luz en todo el bendito pueblo. Esta parte explica unos de los motivos principales del porqué se encuentra rodeaba de velas como si de un velorio se tratará.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto observas, Sakura-chan? —preguntó cierto rubio sentado en posición de indio sobre el suelo, dirigiendo sus gemas azules en dirección al techo.

¡Oh, cierto! ¿Cómo pude olvidar mencionar este pequeño detalle? Nuestra querida Sakura no encontraba precisamente sola en su viaje; claro que no, ¡estaba con el ninja número uno de toda Konoha en formular las preguntas más estúpidas del mundo! Como asimismo en decir idioteces.

Lamentablemente, y muy a su pesar, le habían asignado la misión con el chico Kyubi; por lo que ahora tenía que aguantarlo a él y a sus estúpidas preguntas de niño entrometido de kínder. Dejó escapar de sus labios un ligero lamento al mismo tiempo que sus párpados se cerraban en busca de paciencia arrebatada. Estaba tan bien sin las preguntas de Naruto, ¿por qué tenía que hablarle? Procuró contar hasta diez, y al cabo de unos segundos, posó sus esmeraldas verdes en los ojos azul cielo de su amigo.

—Veo si por esas casualidades con mi nueva habilidad —Comenzó su respuesta sarcástica—, la cual requiere una concentración al máximo mirando el techo, comienza a llover ramen, Naruto.

—¡Whoa! ¿De veras, Sakura-chan? —Expresó con cierta emoción exagerada y estrellitas en los ojos al estilo anime—. ¿Por qué nunca me comentaste de tu nueva habilidad? ¿Puedes hacer aparecer ramen ahora?

Este se arrodilló y, prácticamente, se arrastró hasta dónde se encontraba yaciendo la muchacha. Con ambas rodillas en el suelo y a la misma altura de esta, la observó expectante:

—Oh, por supuesto. Déjame que me acomodé y… ¡Claro que no puedo hacerlo, baka! ¡¿Dónde has visto a alguien capaz de hacer algo cómo eso?! Si serás idiota —masculló entre dientes, al mismo tiempo que agitaba amenazadoramente su puño muy cerca de la cara del rubio. El fanático del ramen no hizo más que retroceder asustado, temiendo por su vida.

—Y yo que pensé que habías adquirido la habilidad de "Appearance of ramen".

El tic en la ceja izquierda de la kunoichi no tardó en hacerse presente.

—¿Appe qué? —inquirió alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

—No Appe qué, sino "Appearance of ramen"—Hizo una breve pausa, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar—. Veras, así le digo yo a esa _"habilidad"_ que tú dices que no existe. Es… —Pero no pudo acabar su oración dado que fue abruptamente cortado por una fuerte voz masculina.

—Podrías callarte de una maldita vez, pedazo de estiércol mal cagado —dijo a lo que se suponía que era una pregunta.

Sobre el marco de la entrada a la sala, con ambos brazos cruzados y los párpados cerrados, se situaba Uchiha Sasuke con su habitual posee de "soy-sumamente-sexy-y-lo-sé-por-eso-provoco-sangrados-nasales-vaginales-y-hasta-intestinales-cuando-estoy-presente-fuck-yeha"

¡Por los horrendos vestidos que Orochi-gay usa en sus noches de turno! También el ex-vengador-cubo de hielo Uchiha estaba asignado a la fatídica misión. Sí, ¡qué gusto! Casi todo el equipo siete reunido otra vez como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Yupi! Solo faltaba el degenerado de Kakashi con su habitual libro, _icha, icha paradise_, de pornografía erótica leyéndolo en una esquina, apartado del resto, dónde ninguno podría ver las caras de pervertido que dibuje sobre su rostro a medio cubrir.

_Cochino, pervertido con complejo de acosador, _pensó Sakura mientras tanto, del otro lado de su espacio personal, comenzaba una nueva pelea entre sus dos queridos compañeros de equipo.

—¿Disculpa? Deberías aprender a respetar. ¡Yo soy un macho-de-pecho-peludo que se respeta! —exclamó el rubio a su defensa levantándose del suelo y caminando en dirección al azabache, el cual permanecía imperturbable con su expresión tan vacía como una hoja de papel en blanco.

Sí, definitivamente ya la tenían hastiada con sus mini-peleas cada cinco desgraciados minutos. En todo el camino no hicieron más que discutir. Parecían dos niños de preescolar. Hasta vergüenza le había dado ingresar a aquel pueblo. Ni bien tomaron la decisión de parar por solo una noche, ya que Sakura estaba más que segura que no aguantaría una noche más con ninguno de los dos sin arrancarles los ojos, ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre a qué hora partirían al día siguiente. Sasuke quería que salieran antes del amanecer, en plena madrugada. Naruto luego del amanecer, ya que sostenía que era muy temprano y no les tomaría más de medio día en llegar a la aldea del rayo. Provocando, otra vez, una nueva pelea, la cual empezaba a aumentar de tono a medida que comenzaban a adentrarse a la aldea.

Conclusión: medio pueblo se los quedo mirando raro y la "amable señora"-nótese el sarcasmo- a la que le alquilaron la cabaña se había negado en un principio a alquilársela, debido a que ese par de ñoños se gritaban como si no hubiera gente a su alrededor observándolos. Para colmo, en un intento de la señora por interferir en la pelea y hacer que se callaran, ambos cabezas hueca terminaron gritándole: _"¡Cállese!" _en la cara. La pobre ojijade no sabía dónde meterse, pues no es como si ella no les hubiera dado sus buenos golpes para que se acallaran al principio, pero aún así, siempre terminaban discutiendo otra vez por pavadas. Ya estaba cansada de intentar que paren, ni que fuera su madre para tratarlos como hijos.

_Cavernícolas,_ fue el primer pensamiento de la Haruno ante tal bochornosa escena.

En fin, pese a los ruegos y suplicas de la chica para con la anciana, luego de cuarenta y cinco minutos –contados reloj- accedió a alquilarles una cabaña a un muy buen precio -también fue parte del ruego- y hasta amueblada. Bueno casi amueblada. Porque la queja no viene completamente del ruego, ah no. Lo que la amable señora hizo fue entrar primero en la residencia y sacar todo lo "más valioso" para ella, para Sakura no era más que baratijas y porquerías del año del pepino. De seguro por miedo a que le desvalijaran la casa.

Vale, está bien, venia en compañía de dos orangutanes de la época de las cavernas y podía, en realidad llegaba, a ser extremadamente molesto pasar más de 5 minutos seguidos con ambos –ella misma se sorprendía de lograrlo-, pero de ahí a ser ¿unos ladrones? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no, señor! Ya era indignante. ¡Ni que tuvieran cara de chorizos! En serio, revisemos: uno tenía cara de estúpido retrasado mental sin remedio y el otro… Bueno, Uchiha tal vez podría llegar a inspirar algo de desconfianza. Inclusive algunas veces resultaba ser algo –bastante- intimidante; pese a esto, toda esa fachada se deshacía al primer segundo de oírlo discutir con el pelmazo de Naruto. A lo que solo quedaba ella, que desprendía dulzura y amor por doquier, y que se había comportado como un ángel con esa vieja cotilla –según su punto de vista-. Pero, ¿qué? Esa veja se había pasado con eso de andar merodeando minutos más tarde afuera de la cabaña. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Era necesario que no disimulara sus sospechas? Ella dudaba que solo estuviera echando un vistazo para asegurarse de que no eran unos strippers y organizaran una fiesta salvaje en su cabaña, ¿cierto?

Bien, ahora tal vez ustedes se preguntaran: ¿Por qué hizo tanto drama en alquilar la cabaña de esa vieja cotilla, y en vez de eso no la mando a volar por los cielos? –Y eso que ganas no le faltaban-. Simple, por dos grandes razones que se apellidan: Uzumaki y Uchiha. Anteriormente en ningún lugar les habían querido dar albergue debido al griterío de ese par de tontos, por lo que terminaron en el último lugar de alojamiento en todo el pueblo, y ella ni loca dormiría en el bosque con semejante lluvia, aún así ese par de estúpidos tuvieran que construirle un techo para ella. De todos modos, el no haber conseguido un mejor lugar para hospedarse desde un principio había sido culpa de ellos. Y es más, deberían estar agradecidos que gracias a ella tienen un lugar para sus traseros y no están ahí afuera mojándose como cual perro sarnoso.

Ciertas frases sacaron a Sakura de sus pensamientos para prestar atención a las palabras que acaban de salir de la bocota de su retrasado amigo:

—… ¿¡Por qué carajos no te vas a seguir follando con Sakura-chan como lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo a escondidas?! —El grito del único rubio resonó en toda la residencia.

Sakura, que aún seguía acostada en el sofá, se fue incorporando lentamente; el de ojos color cielo, al notar lo último que se le había escapado, solo pudo observar como una aura negra, oscura y maligna se apoderaba y envolvía a la ojijade hasta tal grado de imaginarse ya despelotado.

—Despídete de tus pelotas, Usuratonkachi —susurró el pelinegro a medida que una sonrisa casi imperceptible -no correría con la misma suerte de su amigo- se deslizaba en su rostro.

—N-no… S-S-Sakura-C-Chan y-yo no q-quise d-decir eso… —Al mismo tiempo que hablaba retrocedía un paso, puesto que la Kunoichi de fuerza bruta se encontraba a pocos metros de su –por el momento- sano cuerpo.

—Mo-rí-ras. Dalo por hecho. —Ya lo tenía acorralado entre una pared y ella; no había escapatoria para Naruto Uzumaki—. ¿Últimas palabras? —Dijo tronándose los puños mientras -previamente- lo descuartizaba visualmente.

—Hay mama… Te amo Sr. Ramen, es una lástima no haberme casado con tus fideos. Jamás te olvidare. ¡Díganle que no me olvide! Yo no lo haré —Fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de ser, prácticamente, procesado y hecho picadillo con los restos de sus pelotas y con aquel amiguito con el que había nacido.

* * *

El fuerte silbido de un trueno resonó a las afueras. Seguía lloviendo a grandes cantidades y aún no cesaba su llover. La luz seguía sin volver, y era de noche por lo que la residencia se encontraba tenuemente iluminada por unas cuantas velas. El silencio era lo único que reinaba en aquella sala.

Sakura, ya más calmada que antes, se hallaba sentada en uno de los sofás individuales de la sala mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. Sí, estaba más calmada y el haber librado toda su bronca con Naruto como si fuera una bolsa de papas había contribuido en algo, pero su cara tal vez no decía lo mismo.

—¿Podrías quitar tu asquerosa mirada de mi, Uchiha? —habló despegando la vista del suelo al ya sentirse fastidiada por tener más de media hora la intensa mirada del azabache puesta en ella.

El susodicho se encontraba en frente de ella, recostado en el marco de la entrada como al inicio. Una sonrisa arrogante no tardo hacerse presente en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakura? ¿Dónde quedo el _"Sasuke-kun"_ de la otra vez? —Siendo sincero, sí. Le encantaba provocarla—. ¿Ahora me dirás que Naruto ha dicho algo erróneo?

—Calla. Eso nunca paso, y tú sabes a que me refiero —escupió amenazadoramente mientras se levanta para encararlo. Ella no se dejaría intimidar, y mucho menos por él.

—Claro, _"nunca paso",_ pero bien que te gusto —Su tono destilaba sarcasmo. Ahora era él quién comenzaba a acerarse peligrosamente hacia ella. Tampoco se dejaría intimidar.

—Eres un traidor. —masculló entre dientes con enfado notorio—. ¡Dijiste que no le dirías a nadie! ¿Y qué haces? ¡No vas y le cuentas todo a tu amigote!

Vale, está bien. Quizás si se había revolcado con Sasuke una o dos veces, o tal vez más, pero ese no es era caso. ¡Si no que a pesar de todo este tiempo nunca paso de eso!

Por supuesto, ella era la idiota que se revolcaba con el Uchiha para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales y nada más. Pero ahora se acabo. ¡Basta! Se había cansado. Pese a que en un principio lo disfrutaba, y lo seguía haciendo, se negaba a ser solo _**eso**_. No era aquella niña de antaño que cada vez que lo veía pasar besaba el suelo por donde pisaba o inmediatamente se le mojaban las bragas. Ahora exigiría sus derechos como la mujer que era.

—Yo no le conté nada, de seguro nos ha visto. Digamos que no hubo casi ninguna parte en la aldea que no hayamos bautizado. —La sonrisa de Sasuke iba cada vez más en aumento, al igual que el enojo de Sakura.

—Sin embargo, yo creí haberte dicho que aquella vez, era la última. Tendrás que buscarte a otra. —expresó dándole la espalda. Sí, de un momento a otro habían quedado a pocos pasos el uno del otro.

—¿Estás segura, Sa-ku-ra? —El escalofriante, pero tentador, susurro proveniente de los labios de Sasuke en la oreja izquierda de Sakura causaron que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Sasuke, lentamente, comenzó a repartir tiernos, pero fogosos besos alrededor del cuello y hombros de la kunoichi hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Sé que te gusta tanto como a mí. No puedes engañarme.

Definitivamente la boca del azabache estaba muy cerca de la ojijade, hasta tal punto de que ella había sentido como sus labios se rosaban.

—Sasuke… —Okey, ciertamente estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Sakura?, ¿qué es lo que pides a cambio de que seas solo mía? —No dudo un segundo más y se apoderó de aquellos labios rosas que desde hace mucho tiempo anhelaba tener solo para él.

La falta de aire los obligó a separarse, provocando que Sakura se alejara de los brazos del azabache con la respiración agitada.

—Yo no pido nada a cambio, lo sabes bien. Solo me niego a ser menos que esto. —declaró una vez recuperado todo aquel aire que el Uchiha le había robado en aquel beso.

El ojinegro no pudo evitar esbozar otra de sus tóxicas sonrisas. Era inevitable, y él lo sabía. Ella no se conformaría con ser solo la que se encama –por así decirlo- con él. Ella pedía más. Lo bueno era que él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Con todo este tiempo que habían estado juntos no dejaría que por su estupidez perdiera a la única mujer que lo había amado tal cual es, y por consiguiente, a la única que él amaba con locura. Ella provocaba ese efecto en él. Volverlo loco a tal grado de acceder a todo lo que deseara, pese a que nunca se lo dijo a nadie.

—Entonces, cásate conmigo. —inquirió con seriedad para que sepa que no era ninguna clase de broma, aunque ella sabía que él nunca jugaba.

Pasaron unos segundos y la expresión de sorpresa aún no abandonaba el níveo rostro de la Haruno. Decidió que tal vez ella estaba en shock: —Sakura…

No pudo terminar con su frase dado que fue interrumpido por una fina voz.

—Sí, ¡claro que sí, Sasuke-kun! —manifiesto para luego saltar a los brazos de su novio y futuro esposo. Se apoderó fieramente de sus labios y poco a poco empezó a sentir como un calor crecía dentro de ella, y en una parte en particular.

—¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡Temee! —El chillido de una voz resonó en toda la sala—. ¡Por favor, Sakura-chan, hace frio y me dan miedito los truenos! ¡Prometo comportarme, solo bájame! ¡Dattebayo! —Claramente ese era el ruego del rubio, fanático del ramen y tarado número uno de toda Konoha.

Luego de la tremenda paliza que Sakura le había aplicado al Uzumaki, no tuvo mejor idea que colgarlo en el techo de la cabaña; y si por las dudas se le ocurría bajar, lo había dejado bien sujetado con hilos de chackra formulados por ella misma. No tenía escapatoria.

_Dulce, dulce venganza,_ se repetía Sakura para sus adentros mientras que en su rostro una radiante sonrisa salía a relucirse.

—Hmp, déjalo un rato más ahí. Él puede esperar. —Comenzó a repartir besos por doquier sellando la piel de la kunoichi con sus labios—. No queras que nuestra diversión termine, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —aludió con diversión; empezaba a desvestir al azabache. Naruto podía esperar un rato más.

-—Hora de jugar futura señora Uchiha. Se ha estado portado muy mal últimamente; tendrá que recibir su castigo —Fue lo último dicho por el Sasuke antes de tirar a Sakura en el sofá e iniciar con su trabajo de lamer, besar y desvestir.

Debía admitir que no había sido una misión tan mala después de todo, de hecho ahora agradecía que se la hubieran asignado; pues disfrutaría lo poco que restaba del viaje.

Al final, Haruno Sakura salió ganando. Y pez gordo el que se saco.


End file.
